living in hell
by zachi2
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Ok some of these names I borrowed from a friend and I got permeation for using them

I have 2 naruto games; I think sauske is emo and a crack head. And plzzz don't hate me for that. I have a felling some people agree with the first part with sauske

A squad lead by Zachi, Eren, Tamchio, Sempi, and Richomachi were heading out to a training spot that Sempi had had found. The group headed toward the spot. About ½ the way there, Tamchio stopped. Everyone else kept moving until she said, "someone's been following us" Zachi, Erin, and Sempi all turn and look but saw nothing. Tamchio grabs an explosive tag and attaches it to an arrow. She grabs her bow and launches it into the sky. Right when the arrow was above a tree, Tamchio said under her breath "explode". The tree erupted into a hell fire. All but 6 members of the party jump. Zachi, Eren, Tamchio, Sempi, Jira, and Richomachi. They were used to it by now. They went to check out the area and found one person. "Damn, it looks like you hit someone", said Zachi.

The group was amazed to find one mangled up body lying on the ground before them. They search him to find that he had explosive tags on him "if he got behind us, we would have been like him" said Jira. Tamchio smiled. They took all there ninja tools and buried the body. Jira was reading writing and read books while walking and Richomachi said "hey, Jira, why is yours nose in a friken book all the time, it's like you made them or you ARE making them" Jira lowered the book and gave him a glare that she wanted to kill him or at least it looked like that. Everyone could tell that Jira was pissed. She closed the book, bit her thumb and said" summoning jutsu, hey Richomachi, DEAL WITH THEM" for some reason, Jira had a excellent talent for summoning and had the ability to summon anyone's nightmares. About a 30 sec. after the summoning, Richomachi was in a tree cowering in fear, "ok, ok I take it back, call them off, I don't like this tree, I want my mommy". Jira closed her book and the summons diapered. "Piss me off again, and you'll be lookin like the guy we just buried" Zachi and Eren were both wondering how long that would last for but really, they didn't care.

They moved on with Jira and Richomachi as far away as they could get. Then a sheriken flies right past Sempi's head and the group readies them self for a fight. "Let me take these guys, you defend me" said Sempi. Zachi nodded his head. Sempi grabbed her chackram and she tied 2 pieces of wire to the chackram. She had the wire and chackram in both hands and everyone backed off. She ran toward the area where the sheriken was thrown and threw one of the chackram. With the momentum, she started spinning and she threw the other. She stopped and pulled both chackram back, cleaned them off, and put them back and the holders. "There were six" Sempi said. Six bodies fell from the surrounding trees, but a seventh fell and was moving.

"Looks like you were off by one'" said Zachi, "I said there were six, look how many are dead, and then tell me if I'm off". Sempi, Jira, Richomachi, and Tamchio all went to examine the bodies while Zachi and Eren went to the live one. "Well, I guess you came over to finish the job," said the guy, "hardly, I think that there is a more, fitting place for you to be. Our hostage". Said Zachi. Eren looked at him "what is he thinking, he's never taking a hostage, at least that I've never seen" "so what is he going to do while we have him hostage" said Eren "easy, he'll help us" said Zachi. "WHAT, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE'S GONNA HELP US?" yelled Eren "Simple, with persuasion and reasoning" said Zachi. Eren was get confused, "ok, I guess I have to go along with it"

Now they had a hostage and the way that they thought of to make sure that he wouldn't leave is that they put explosive tags on his wrists and ankles and only Zachi could release them or explode them.

They continue walking to the spot and while they are walking the hostage starts walking forward faster then everyone else. Richomachi is about to grab his sword until he realizes what's going on. "Don't stop him THAT"S AN ORDER" everyone looks at him funny. Them the hostage leaps at Zachi as if he wants to kill him. He grabs a kunai and stabs it into the air, blood is split from no where. Then a figure is on the ground, "wh-wh-why did yo-yo-you bet-betray u-u-us" said that dyeing person "because, I have a new master now" he throws the kunai at him and then he stars firing chakra bullets at the trees. More people start falling.

After they have buried all the bodies and taken the ninja gear, the hostage asks" why do you bury all the bodies you kill?" Zachi responded "because it's the right thing to do and it covers our tracks" the hostage looks at him funny "wow, I would have never thought of that." They started walking again and some of them said that they see a clearing ahead. "Sempi, is that the place up ahead?" asked Richomachi, "Yes, we should be able to rest and train there." Where they were about 50 meters away, 3 squads jumped put and surrounded the group. Then what looked to be there leader appeared right in front of Zachi. "Long time, no see, Zachi" said the figure "it been I while, scents I kicked your ass" said Zachi, "still like before aren't we now well come on, lets see whose groups is better" said the figure "you know what happened last time we fought, don't you?" Said Zachi, "lets cut the talking and start fighting!!!" they started fighting and there was no way you could tell who was on whose side unless you had remembered faces but Zachi's group all stayed back and have the other guy's force come to them, bad mistake. "AIR BARRIER JUTSU" and wall of air surrounded Zachi's group. Someone was whispering something then they noticed that the hostage was gonna use a jutsu, "what are you doing?" yelled Richomachi, "trust me, I know what I'm doing, I would have rather Zachi used a fire barrier, but this will do" said the hostage. "AIR BULLET JUTSU" the hostage shot right threw the barrier and started knocking people down, but this was no ordinary air bullet, it had more rotation and speed on it. "Wait, you utilized the air barrier to make your air bullet more powerful" said one of the group members. "Yes, knowing that the air would spin making the barrier helpful to both defense and offence."

After the gattling, all but one of the opposing forces was still alive. After taking that amount of hits from and air bullet gattling, he should be on the ground pleading for his life, but he was to stand and take even more hits from everyone. Sempi yelled "damn, what the hell is this guy made of?" zachi said" I don't know, he's changed scene the last time I was with him but I will find a way to kill you." the figure laughed and said" you've changed too, you've become less controlling them you did before and more merciful." "SHUT UP or I will kill you" zachi yelled. Tamchio was using her beokugan to see if there is a weakness or a jutsu he was using "don't even try, I am not using any jutsu and I have no weakness" said the figure. Out of anger, Jira threw a demon wheel shiriken at him. He dodged and said "it is futile to try and defeat me, you will all die in the process."

Jira was becoming enraged, "why you bastard, what the hell gives you the rights to act so fucking high and mighty?" the figure smirked" acting, who said that I WAS acting, besides, I have more power then you will EVER poses bitch."

Jira was in a worse rage then before, she started flashing a series of hand signs and her eyes started to change, there were red lines running through her eyes in every direction, "here is the kekkei genkai" she starting moving her hands faster and faster "she isn't going to use that techniqe is she?" said Sempi "I hope not, but there's nothing we can do right now" said Zachi. "Dream summon jutsu" yelled Jira, " I have summoned your darkest nightmaresTo kill you, and only I can release them" the figure laughed" there's one problem, my dreams are nightmares and my nightmares are my alleys and the reason is, I'm FROM HELL, I can a demon that protects the house ahead and to stop all who enter it." "That's a bunch of bull shit" yell Tamchio. "Either way, you will die here, and thanks from your friend, I have friends to kill you…." "Release" Jira had released the summons "you bitch, I will kill you first" Zachi now directed his attention to protecting Jira so he put up a stronger barrier and now he realized what he is going to have to do. "I hope that barrier will be able to protect you because I want to kill you with my hand Zachi" Zachi looked at him with a glare that could make anyone stop and think about what they are doing, but it didn't work on him

"ahhhhh Zachi, I thought you'd remember that I was never able to fall for that glare, now DIE, FIRE DRAGON BARRAGE JUTSU" dragons started pounding the barrier and they could tell that Zachi was trying his best to keep it up but he was low on chakra. "Zachi, I hope you like fire as much as I do, because your going to fell it's full affect, WILD FIRE BARRAGE JUTSU." Now the entire barrier was p in flames, and Zachi chakra was almost depleted. Someone started screaming when the barrier was dissipating and the flames were going inside the protected area, but the flames stop forming a barrier of there own, the figure walked through the flame and came up to Zachi. "you were always a pain to try to defeat, but now that you don't have barrier to save you I GUESS I CAN FINALY KILL YOU" he picks Zachi up and punches him, he lands 2 feet away from the flame. "Zachi are you ok?" asks Sempi, "you evil monster, why are you doing this to use I will stop you and……" "shut your mouth if you value your life" Sempi backs off and the figure picks up Zachi "so, I think that the last time you've been this close to death was when we fought the group that only used elemental jutsu, the one that used air had you in his midst until I saved you" "and I thanked you for that…""and you took all the credit for the completion also, so I guess that the only way that I can deal with this anger towards you, is to simply KILL YOU. "How do you propose to do that?" "Simple, remember that one technique that I had but rarely use?" "Ya, it was your forbidden technique that when ever you used it, it completely drained your chackra" "well guess what, it doesn't anymore, PERPAIR TO DIE BY MY HAND ZACHI"

Now wasn't that a great way to end the 1st chapter of this story, the main character is about to die, the mysteries figure, the hostage as well. Anyways, I am typing up the second chapter as u read this so tell me what you think and what you think should happen too. Hope you had a great time reading this


	2. Chapter 2

This story is closed/ up for adoption

If you want to breathe life back into this story, PM me and I'll tell you any info you need to know


End file.
